Talk:Girl Meets Ski Lodge (Part 2)/@comment-26999065-20160730045845
As big as an episode as this was for Rucas shippers, what happened there wasn’t really all that surprising. Sorry so many hated the triangle – I was always fine with it and it never annoyed me – but now it’s done – if anything is every really done - and the results are pretty much as expected by anyone who’s been paying attention since season 1, IMO. It’s always been Riley and Lucas. Though Lucas cares deeply for Maya, that’s not the same as romantic love. Indeed, is Lucas even ready for that much yet? Notice when Maya told him to go tell Riley he loved her, he was still hesitant. Love her? Also notice he still didn’t actually tell her that he loved her, even when he had Maya’s blessing and assurances Riley would want that (so no fear of rejection, really). If that was his moment, he didn't fully step up. Not yet, anyway. At most, he offered even less of a commitment than the one Auggie and Ava exchanged during their "marriage," - and they kissed - but it did at least come close. I choose you, and I really want you to choose me. I do. That’s pretty close to paralleling a marriage vow, or at least as much as any 14-year old should be making. And it was beautiful. I’m only sorry they didn’t kiss, but that might have ruined the "sherpa" moment/joke. Of course, Riley isn't quite ready for the next step, either. Boyfirend/girlfriend is fine. Engagement? Not yet. The very idea scared her and made her call out for Maya when Lucas produced the little black "jewelry" box (that traditonally holds a ring of some kind instead of a jellybean). So, I think we can be satisfied the triangle is over, and Lucas and Riley are together and at the same level of commitment. Next step? Probably an exchange of promise rings (meaning it is assumed they date only each other and would go to dances and events as a couple. In a way, the jellybean and leaf and promise they exchanged is already that, but the rings would show a level of commitment they're both willing to share with the world where all others can see it, too. BTW, Lucas, since Riley is a romantic, you'd be a fool if you didn't take great pains to preserve that particular leaf Riley gave you. Ask Smarkle how best to do it - they would know. You know the type - collectors. Rocks. Spiders. Beatles. Butterflies and moths. Stamps and coins, maybe. Point is, they'd already know how best to do it. And next, though this was also expected by me and many others (if not here, then at least eventually) the Joshaya ship also set the topgallants and set course full and by for the open waters of the long game sea, in an even more deeply moving moment of mutual understanding and desire. Why have you let me hold your hand this entire time? He wants her. It's pretty clear. If not for the age difference, he would likely commit to dating her right then and there, at least. But the age difference is still a factor and still a problem, so no firm commitment to one another can yet be made. Still, a clear acknowledgment he’s never seen anyone better than her, and she has never seen anyone better than him, is confessed and shared. If they stay the course and remain true and steady, their eventual rendezvous is clear. Yes, they both must acknowledge that life can throw anyone a curve, so nothing is set in stone. Except, maybe, for this time at least, their metaphorical footprints as they walk hand-in-hand. All anyone can tell from that is they are together - in spirit and understanding. And do you know why? Because that’s all that is important. And finally, the largest surprise remained for last. Mr. Mathews? Yes? My mother says, “Hello.” Loved it. Topanga's expressions are priceless. And I'm so happy to discover, or at least assume as much, that Lauren found love and happiness. And since Evan seems well adjusted, too, it's more likely his home environment is stable and loving - so there's that. Last week’s episode was supper funny, and this one super romantic. As a pair, together I’ll have to consider them the best GMW story so far. Well done, guys. Nothing is perfect, however. I’d have to disagree emulating your BFF to see if her suitor is right for her is the best way, or even a great way, to see for yourself if he’s the one for her, but this is how they decided to explain their writting. Still, as Maya did most of this subconsciously, and got on the wrong path when filling the vacuum left in the wake of the emergent Morotia Morotia Black, it was what it was, so we’ll accept it, not as a planned strategy, but one of the consequences of not fully understanding oneself or why one always does things. The fact Joshua described it as almost deliberate tells me he’s right – that is, he doesn’t know everything. And why should he? He hasn't seen everything we've seen, and he’s only 18 by now, so he's just guessing at a lot of this or getting things second hand. Though one must surmise he's paying closer attention to Maya than he otherwise would be if he wasn't already quite interested in her. But I wonder, since he does seem quite good at it, even if not perfect, if he might become a psychologist or psychiatrist one day. Being good at understanding human nature could lead down many paths, and many of them quite lucrative. If Joshaya ever happens, I wouldn’t worry too much about Maya’s financial and emotional security, and I think Maya deserves a safe and secure place in this world. I would wish that for her - for them - and for Riley's BFF. Farkle and Smackle are growing stronger, too. They work well together. Smackle – distract him. HA. Why some greatly desire for this ship to fail is beyond me. I like it. It’s cute, it’s good for them both, and I think it could go the distance. Also, anyone hoping that Farkle would one day alternatively actually love one of the BFFs more than the other is just contrary to how he views them, and always has viewed them, and always will view them. So, Smarkle forever! Get on board. Despite the wonderful romances, the humor is quite good throughout the episode. There just isn’t a lot to complain about in this(these) episode(s). Based on this alone, I think they have already earned a 4th season, so I hope GMW keeps going, and I hope all those triangle haters get over it and come back now to shore up the ratings if, as they say, they only quit watching since they just couldn't stand the triangle anymore. Quite frankly, this is one of Disney’s best shows. EVER! Don’t be stupid, guys, and cancel it just on the hope something new might be better. You've got a winner here. Let her sail the distance. This Lollipop is a good ship.